omnilith_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Schism
The Great Schism was a battle that occured on Oblis between 534 and 537 AD. History Preceding Events After the Dragon Rider Inquisitions, Dragon Rider and wizard tensions were at an all time high. When Apteran Dragon Riders learned of the Inquisitions, then were outraged by the mistreatment of the Dragon Rider people. The Xendor and humans were allied species, working together in the Wizard Council. In 533 AD, a small group of Dragon Riders went to the Xendor millitary camp at Elm-Engar to form a fake allience with them. They showed them false propaganda about the Wizard Council, and formed a treaty with them. Over the next 5 months, troops were prepared for battle, while the Council had no knowledge of the oncoming battle. Battle of Rryn Bay In 534 AD, a Council of Wizards had gathered at the Rryn Senate Building in Rryn Bay to discuss Dragon Rider Conflicts. The meeting was interupted when an army of 15,000 Dragon Riders and 30,000 Xendor marched into Rryn bay and opened fire on the Council Building. Two Wizard Leaders, Rakoth and Belque, were killed in the battle. ASD forces launched AAAU against the Dragon Riders, but they were quickly shot down. The Senate Building was destroyed, and the Bay was bombed. Several Cardinals were taken as prisoners. Ightkälyth III, the current High Cardinal, was one of the Councilmen taken hostage. The battle ended up kickstarting the Great Schism. Year One (534 AD) During the first year of the Schism, many Oblithians were launched into fear, and Southern Aptera was evacuated. After the first battle, the Oblis Millitia joined the fights. OSD forces were stationed in all major cities. The Islands bcame heavily restricted, and Dragon Riders outside the fight were forced into hiding. After learning of Xendor Involvement, the Xendor Cardinals were enraged by their people, and had several millitary members arrested. Battle of Erucia The Battle of Rryn Bay was a failure for the Wizards, but war was declared against the Dragon Riders. At Erucia, OSD forces prepared fo battle. The Council used Erucia as a staging point, where they would launch a counter-offense against the Xendor and Dragon Riders. Xendors stormed the streets, while Dragon Riders landed on buildings and attacked aerial vehicles. Imported tasumon and horses aided the fighting ASD and OSD. Anti-Terrorist units bombed the Xendor, leading to victory. Battle of A'sevor Almost 13 months after the Battle of Rryn Bay, multiple battles had occurred across the planet, and many Apteran cities were destroyed. A Xendor town in Aptera, called A'sevor, was the location of a Xendor camp. It served as the training grounds and barracks for the soldiers. OSD spies were sent to the camp, and came back bearing information of an upcoming attack on the Aptera capital, Umrachi. The spies returned, and the Wizard Council devised a plan to fend off the attack. A massive LAADS was sent to A'sevor, attempting to bomb the camp. Dragon Riders assaulted it from above, landing on it and killing the controllers. Commander Angar was ammong the casualties. A large explosion in the hull took out the propulsory jets, causing the ship to fall to the ground, killing hundreds from both teams. Year Two (535 AD) Battle of Umrachi In year 2 of the Schism, the Bz'Tar D'Zeu led a full scale attack on Umrachi. 250,000 aerial units flew into the city and terrorized the citizens. GOU were deployed against the Dragon Riders, but they were taken down. They attempted to destroy the Aptera Council Building. Xendor groundsoldiers stormed the city. Riot Tanks and ATTs were sent in my OSD, but the large army took them down quickly. The wizards eventually fended them off, but many were lost fighting. In the collapsing Council Building, Seargent Oreth fought against D'Zeu. They both escaped alive, but the Wizard Council ultimately won, despite innumeral deaths. Thousands of Xendor were taken prisoner. Year Three (536 AD) Battle of Oblis In the final year of war, a massive, widespread battle took place on Oblis, mainly in Megapolis. The Xendor Chiefton and war general Bel'im'oib sent a massive army of 900,000 Xendor into Megapolis. The Oblis Millitia immediately fought back, fending off most troops. Dragon Riders fought the AAAUs, but were losing. The Bz'Tar of the K'ses clan led the T'kuk and L'fer clans into the battle. Commander Kimok of the Militia comandeered a fleet of A-79835s into battle. The aerial fighters bombed Xendor units and shot down Dragon Riders. A final battle between D'Zeu and Kimok took place in the Megastruct led to the defeat of the Xendor armies. Attacks in Aptera and Øphganoland were ended as well. Aftermath In 537 AD, reconstruction began in Rryn Bay, Megapolis, Orsolo, Erucia, A'sevor, Umrachi, and many other cities began. The Xendor prisoners were released, and casualties were burried. Dragon Riders were faced with ridicule, so left to the Chronolith Mountains. Kimok earned the title of 'the Brave' for his actions, and Oreth became the general of the Oblis Militia. Ightkälyth III was released, and reappointed High Cardinal. The public execution of K'Ses, D'Zeu, and Bel'im'oib took place later that month. See Also Category:Great Schism Category:Wars Category:Fights between Dragon Riders and Wizards Category:Oblis Category:Wars of Oblis Category:Planet-wide Fights